Un appel importun
by Lightman5
Summary: Alors que Gillian dormait paisiblement dans son lit en bonne compagnie , un appel téléphonique va mettre fin à ce moment de bonheur . ( OS )


Lightman 5 :Mon site de fanfiction accessible via mon profil ;)

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de la série ne m'appartient , je ne gagne pas d'argent ... ( C'est toujours aussi dur d'écrire cette phrase ! )

Shadow Spark 3110 : Merci Beaucoup pour ta review ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras les suivantes ! lol Car j'avoue que j'aime écrire sur l'humour :P

**Un Appel Importun**

**( Musique : Hello My Darling - Jerôme Rebotier )**

Des rayons du soleil traversèrent la fenêtre d'une chambre jusqu'à chatouiller la peau d'une jeune femme qui se trouvait dans un lit . Couchée sur le ventre , elle dormait paisiblement d'une respiration lente et régulière . Aucun bruit dans la pièce ne venait troubler son sommeille réparateur . Jusqu'à ce qu'un son strident d'une sonnerie de téléphone portable la fit sortir de son repos . Elle geignît d'abord de mécontentement et fronça ses sourcils signe qu'elle n'appréciait guère ce genre de réveil brutal , puis elle se tortilla sur le matelas où elle était confortablement installée .

Bien évidemment cela n'arrêta pas pour autant le bruit importun , et c'est à contre cœur qu'elle ouvrit un premier œil , mais n'étant pas habitué à la lumière du jour , elle le referma aussitôt . Toujours les yeux fermés elle changea de position pour se retrouver sur le dos . C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit un poids sur son ventre .

La jeune femme se redressa lentement du lit puis ouvrit ses yeux un par un pour s'habituer aux rayons du soleil et c'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit un bras masculin entourant sa taille d'un geste possessif . Ne comprenant pas à qui pouvait appartenir ce bras , elle tenta de se souvenir de sa soirée passée en se frottant d'une main lasse son visage .

Et lorsque que son regard dévia sur le côté elle reconnu immédiatement l'homme endormît . Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son ses lèvres en se remémorant des événement de la vielle au soir . Mais ses pensées quelques peu romanesques se dissipa très rapidement en se souvenant du téléphone qui continuait de sonner .Le trouble fête se trouvait sur une petite table de chevet à côté de l'homme qui dormait paisiblement aucunement déranger par le bruit incessant de l'appareil . Pour ne pas le réveiller , la jeune femme tenta de déplacer en douceur le bras protecteur de l'homme . Mais ce ne fut pas une tache facile car celui-ci semblait refuser tout éloignement avec elle .

Après quelques secondes de batailles elle réussit avec succès la manœuvre non sans un grognement de protestation de la part de la personne qui avait jusque là eu une emprise sur elle . Et c'est avec une grande précaution qu'elle se déplaça dans le lit pour tendre son bras sur l'objet indésirable . Celui-ci en main, elle revint à sa place initial , elle allait prendre l'appel quand elle sentit une nouvelle fois un bras entourer sa taille . Elle rit intérieurement , songeant qu'il pouvait être très têtu même quand il était entrain de dormir . La jeune femme décrocha enfin le téléphone sans avoir préalablement regarder le nom de l'interlocuteur qui s'affichait sur l'écran et le positionna à son oreille .

«- Foster !», déclara la jeune femme le téléphone en main . Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt en entendant la voix qui lui répondit sur un ton interloqué .

«–_ Gillian ?!_!»

«– Eli !» S'exclama t-elle dans une grimace .

«– _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Enfin ... Je veux dire , je pensais avoir .._.»

«– Oui , je sais ! Mais il n'est pas disponible pour le moment .»

«–_ Tout va bien ?!_»

«– Oui tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il a juste ... eu une soirée assez ... épuisante ! Donc il se repose , voilà !» Répondit-elle en cherchant ses mots .

«–_ Épuisante ?_»

«– Oui ! Il ne viendra pas ce matin , il doit ... Reprendre des forces ! Donc il viendra au bureau ... dans l'après-midi ! »

«– _Heu bien... Et vous venez aujourd'hui ?_»

«– Je partirais en même temps que Cal , car moi aussi je suis ... assez épuisée ! Je préfère venir en étant plus ... Disposée dirons nous !»

«– Je comprends ... enfin je suppose . Mais pourquoi est-ce vous qui avez décroché son portable ?»

«– Et bien je ... Je ... J'étais plus prêt de lui voilà tout !»

«– De lui ?» Répéta intrigué l'homme à l'honnêteté radical .

«– Du portable Eli !»

«– Hmm ... Et sans indiscrétion puis-je savoir pourquoi vous étiez chez lui hier soir , et pourquoi vous êtes encore chez lui ce matin ?»

«– Je ... Je ... Bah c'est à dire que ...»

Piégée par la question de son collègue , la psychologue ne trouva aucun mensonge à formuler alors que le jeune homme était toujours à l'autre bout du fil attendant une explication . Elle bégaya encore quelques secondes quand tout d'un coup le téléphone qu'elle avait en main disparu . Elle baissa son regard et découvrir l'homme qui était allongé à ses côtés réveillé , tenant le téléphone dans sa main libre au creux de son oreille .

«– Occupez vous de vos affaire Loker !» Meugla l'homme mécontent .

«– Mais je croyais que vous ...»

«– Je vous paye pas pour croire ! Alors allez bosser et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me rappeler ! Ni moi ni Gillian et de toute la journée ! Personne doit nous déranger ! Ok ?!»

«– Mais Gillian m'a dit que vous seriez là cette après-midi et le maire aimerait vous parler de ...»

«– Vous êtes sourds en plus d'être stupide ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire ?!»

«– Mais si c'est vraiment urgent ?»

«– Vous tenez vraiment à être au chômage en fait !»

«– J'ai compris , je vais raccrocher .»

«– Et ben vous êtes long à la détente mon pauvre vieux ! Et Loker ?!»

«– Oui ... ?»

«– Vous m'appelez une seule fois et vous êtes viré ! Ah et je veux le dossier Stevenson sur mon bureau ce soir !»

«– Mais vous venez de dire que vous n'êtes pas là de toute la journée ?!»

«– Ce soir sur mon bureau ! Et ne trichez pas ! Je saurais si vous l'avez fait ou non !»

«– Je ...»

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans sa phrase par le bip sonore marquant la fin de la conversation téléphonique .

«– Tu crois pas que tu as été un peu fort avec lui ?» Questionna la jeune femme les bras croisés contre son torse pas vraiment convaincu par ses méthodes brutales .

«– Avec lui ... jamais !»

La psychologue le regarda d'un air sévère .

«– Quoi ?!» S'offusqua celui-ci ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal .

«– Cal ...»

«– T'inquiètes pas Gil' , il va vite s'en remettre ! On dirait pas comme ça mais c'est un grand garçon !»

Gillian rit de la repartie de son compagnon qui lui sourit en retour , heureux de lui avoir provoquer cette réaction .

«– Alors comme ça j'ai eu soirée épuisante ?!» S'exclama l'expert en mensonge hilare .

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira , il n'arrêtait jamais songea t-elle .

Au vu de la mine exaspéré de celle-ci , Cal commença à rire à plus s'en arrêter .

«– Arrêtes de rire c'est pas drôle !»

«– Si ça l'est ! Tu travailles tout les jours face à des menteurs , et tu n'es pas capable de trouver un mensonge quelque conque !»

Voyant qu'il n'arrêtait toujours pas de rire à ses dépends , Gillian tira l'oreiller qui se trouvait derrière son dos et proclama :

«– Ouh toi ! Tu va voir !»

Comprenant se qu'elle comptait faire , Cal anticipa son geste en positionnant ses deux mains en avant comme pour se protéger d'une future attaque.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva , l'oreiller fut projeté en plein sur la figure de l'homme .

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rirent les deux protagonistes , engendrant par la suite une grande bataille d'oreiller . Au bout de quelques minutes de jeu , l'expert en mensonge fût à bout de force et jeta son oreiller à travers la pièce , et déclara le souffle coupé :

«– Ok ! Ok ! T'as gagné ! Je déclare forfait .»

«– Déjà fatigué ?! Il m'avait pourtant semblé qu'hier tu ne manquais pas d'énergie ! Enfin ça doit être l'âge , c'est vrai que tu commences à avoir des cheveux blancs ...»

Gillian cria soudainement de surprise quand son compagnon se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer contre le matelas en tenant ses deux poignets de chaque côtés de sa tête . La respiration des deux adultes se furent courte par leur soudaine proximité . Leur nez se frôlèrent et Cal ne cessait de faire un va et vient entre les yeux et la bouche de la jeune femme , ce qui la troubla fortement .

«– Alors ?!» Questionna l'homme .

«– Alors quoi ?» Répéta t-elle ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir .

«– Tu trouves toujours que je suis vieux ?!»

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de Cal avec un air de défit et lui répondit sans détour :

«– Prouves le moi !»

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de l'expert en mensonge et il rétorqua avec exaltation :

«– Avec joie mademoiselle !»

Cal lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur la jeune femme puis il agrippa d'une main la couverture qui se trouvait à leurs pieds pour les couvrirent tout les deux . Et c'est de là qu'un rire cristallin résonna dans toute la pièce , jusqu'à soudainement laisser place au silence , qui se brisa très vite par la suite ...

**FIN**

_Moral de l'histoire : Ne touchez pas aux affaires des autres ! N'est-ce pas Gillian ? Gillian ?! Bof elle est trop occupée pour me répondre !_


End file.
